wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taking Off! (video)/Gallery
Gallery BigRedCarinTakingOff!.jpg|Big Red Car TakingOff!-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car. Anthony'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitle.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitle.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitle.jpg|Emma's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword's title Dorothy'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy's title Wags'TitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry's title TheCartoonWiggleFriends.jpg|The Cartoon Wiggle friends TheCartoonWiggles.png|The Cartoon Wiggles. TakingOff!-TitleCard.jpg|Title Card DothePropeller-Prologue.png|Anthony and Captain Feathersword AnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony playing drums DothePropeller.jpg|"Do the Propeller" DothePropeller2.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesinTraining.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles LachlanandEmma.jpg|Lachlan and Emma AnthonyWearingGoggles.jpg|Anthony wearing goggles CaptainandAnthony7.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Anthony JeffinTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff cameoing in "Do the Propeller" DothePropeller3.jpg|Lachlan noticing the British flag falling off from the back of the double decker bus PeanutButter-Prologue.jpg|Lachy introducing "Peanut Butter" PeanutButter.jpg|The Wiggles in Training TheMaleWiggles.jpg|The Male Wiggles LachlanWiggle2.jpg|Lachy on bench SimonWiggle2.jpg|Simon eating peanut butter EmmaWiggle2.jpg|Emma on swing PeanutButter.png|"Peanut Butter" PeanutButter2.png|The Wiggles in grass PeanutButter3.png|The Wiggles AnthonyinPeanutButter.png|Anthony eating peanut butter TheWigglesinTraininginPeanutButter2.png|The Wiggles in Training LachlanandEmma3.jpg|Lachy and Emma eating peanut butter BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013Prologue.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in the movie theater BeepBeepBuckleUp-2013.jpg|"Beep Beep Buckle Up" EmmaandLachy.jpg|Emma and Lachy SimonandEmma2.jpg|Simon and Emma RedStarryKeyboardinTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmainTakingOff.png|''"So what bow should I wear today?"'' TheMaleWigglesandJeff.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff TheAwakeWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|''"This is so bow-tiful."'' Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair).png|"Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" TheMaleWigglesandJeffChasingEmma.png|The Male Wiggles and King Jeff chasing Emma TheWigglesandGregPage.jpg|The Wiggles and Greg while holding newspaper EmmaandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Emma and Anthony Emma'sBow.jpg|Emma's bow JeffandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|King Jeff and Emma SimonSays-Prologue.png|Simon introducing "Simon Says". SimonSays.png|"Simon Says" SimonSays2.png|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandAnthony.png|Lachy and Anthony I'veGotMyGlassesOn!-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Maria talking about glasses Emma'sShoes.jpg|Emma's long black socks EmmaWearingGlasses.jpg|Emma wearing glasses LachyWearingGlasses.jpg|Lachy wearing glasses I'veGotMyGlassesOn!.jpg|"I've Got My Glasses On!" CaptainFeatherswordWearingGlasses.jpg|Captain Feathersword wearing glasses SimonWearingGlasses.jpg|Simon wearing glasses AnthonyWearingGlasses.jpg|Anthony wearing glasses AnthonyandEmmainTakingOff!.jpg|Anthony and Emma wearing glasses CaptainandSimon2.jpg|Captain and Simon wearing glasses TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013.jpg|"Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around" TeddyBear,TeddyBear,TurnAround-2013-2.jpg|Simon Simon'sColdWaterBluesProluge.png|The Other Wiggles and Captain. Simon'sColdWaterBluesTakingOff.png|"Simon's Cold Water Blues" TheOtherWigglesinTakingOff!.jpg|The Other Wiggles LittleBunnyFoo-Foo-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Little Bunny Foo-Foo" LachyandSimon.jpg|Lachy and Simon JeffinTakingOff!2.jpg|Jeff AnthonyandSimon.jpg|Anthony and Simon LittleBunnyFoo-Foo.png|"Little Bunny Foo-Foo" JeffandCaptaininTakingOff!.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword as an evil goon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue.png|Anthony Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue-2.png|Simon Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue-3.png|Lachy Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue-4.png|Emma Dorothy'sDanceParty-2013Prologue-5.png|Captain Feathersword DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyandAnthonyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheWigglesandDorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon DorothysDanceParty2013.png|"Dorothy's Dance Party" Dorothy'sDanceParty2013.png|The Wiggly Group on the balcony. WagsinTakingOff!.jpg|Wags playing inflatable guitar Everybody'sHere-Prologue.jpg|Anthony Everybody'sHere-Prologue2.jpg|Simon Everybody'sHere-Prologue3.jpg|Emma Everybody'sHere-Prologue4.jpg|Lachy Everybody'sHere.jpg|"Everybody's Here" LachlanandDorothy2.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy LachlanandHenry.jpg|Lachy and Henry SimonWiggle3.jpg|Simon HenryinTakingOff!.jpg|Henry the Octopus EmmaandCaptain3.jpg|Emma and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinTakingOff!.jpg|Captain Feathersword WagsandLachlan.jpg|Wags and Lachy TheWiggleFriendsinTakingOff!.jpg|The Wiggle Friends TheWiggles,WagsandJeffFatt.jpg|The Wiggles, Wags and waiter Jeff WhoGotDa'Bones.png|"Who's Got The Bones?" WhoGotDa'Bones2.png|The Wiggles and Wags WhoGotDa'Bones3.png|The Wiggles holding bones Who'sGotDaBones?.jpg|Waiter Jeff holding bone Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2013.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" LachlanSleepinginTakingOff!.jpg|Lachy sleeping DancingOntheHighSeas-Prologue.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword DancingOntheHighSeas.jpg|"Dancing on the High Seas" DancingOntheHighSeas2.jpg|The Wiggles dancing TheShimmieShake-2013Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "The Shimmie Shake" MurrayinTakingOff!.jpg|Murray playing Red Fender Jazzmaster guitar TheShimmieShake-2012Live.jpg|"The Shimmie Shake" JeffandEmmainTakingOff!2.jpg|Jeff and Emma LachyandGreg.jpg|Lachy and Greg Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Captain Feathersword Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere).jpg|"Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere)" DanceToYourDaddy-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Dance To Your Daddy" DanceToYourDaddy.jpg|"Dance To Your Daddy" GetReadyToWiggle-2013.jpg|"Get Ready to Wiggle" GetReadyToWiggle-2013-2.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Captain Feathersword GetReadyToWiggle-2013-3.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Henry GetReadyToWiggle-2013-4.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Dorothy GetReadyToWiggle-2013-5.jpg|The Wiggles in Training and Wags Alouette(Mimi'sDance)-Prologue.jpg|Emma and Mimi Alouette(Mimi'sDance).jpg|"Alouette - Mimi's Dance" AnthonyandMimi.jpg|Anthony and Mimi TakingOff!-ClosingScene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheOriginalWigglesDedicatedCard.png|The Original Wiggles Dedicated Card RedMatonElectricGuitar-DedicatedCard.png|Red Maton Electric Guitar Dedicated Card BabyKeepSmiling.jpg|Deleted Song: "Baby Keep Smiling" LachyandAnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in deleted scene LaurenHannaford.jpg|Lauren Hannaford in deleted scene BabyKeepSmiling2.jpg|Prime minister Jeff BabyKeepSmiling3.jpg|Prime minister Jeff and Dorothy BabyKeepSmiling4.jpg|Prime minister Jeff, Dorothy and Wags LittleBunnyFooFoo-OriginalPrologue.jpg|Lachy and Anthony in original prologue of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" LittleBunnyFooFoo.jpg|Deleted Song: "Little Bunny Foo Foo" (Original Version) SimonandLachlan.jpg|Simon and Lachy in original version of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" TheMaleWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Male Wiggles in original version of "Little Bunny Foo Foo" GoodFairy.jpg|Emma the Good Fairy TheShimmieShake-2013.jpg|Deleted Song: "The Shimmie Shake" (Original Version) Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013Live.png|Bonus Live Song: "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" RompBompaStomp-2013Live.jpg|Bonus Live Song: "Romp Bomp a Stomp" Dorothyin2013.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur SimonandAnthony3.jpg|Simon and Anthony Emma(WiththeBowinHerHair)-Recording.jpg|The Wiggles recording "Emma (With the Bow in Her Hair)" GetReadyToWiggle-2013Recording.jpg|The Wiggles in Training recording "Get Ready to Wiggle" Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries